The Host
by UpInFlames4life
Summary: Ally refuses to fade away. Leading Wanderer, the soul who has taken her body, to the man she loves, Austin Moon. And Jamie, her brother. But will Ally survive or will Wanderer kill her altogether? Rated T just in case. This story is based off of The Host by Stephenie Meyer. From the author of The Cheating Game.
1. Going for Austin and Jamie

**Song Inspired: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Hello this story came to mind when I went to go see the Host in theaters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wanderer's POV**

If you told me I was going to go to a family of my host' body, I would think you were crazy. But the memory is what got me to go after Austin. The man Ally loves. The way his lips against hers. I swear her memorys have made me love him. I love Austin, just like Ally. But lets start from the beginning of how the journey started.

* * *

_Don't tell her! _Ally screamed. I disobeyed her, telling the Seeker, "Ally's best friend, Austin Moon, she met him when he stole her song, but she won't show me more. She seems to love him."

The Seeker smiled at me. "We'll be able to spot him, hopefully." Ally started taking control, putting her hand on the Seekers throat. _No! _She screamed. "No!" I screamed at the same time. Then I realized, I started drifting to sleep. _I hate you!_ Ally screamed.

* * *

"Why are you in my head? Why can't you fade away?" I screamed. _This is murderer, Austin will kill you if I'm lucky. _She replied. I started walking to the balcony, I opened the door, _Climb over it. _Ally instructed. I did as she told me. _Now Jump._ "I can't!" I screamed. _Good thing I can._ Next thing I know I'm in water._ Swim!_

I swam till I got to flat ground. "Miss, are you okay?" A Seeker asked. I grabbed his arm, twisting it, and spraying some sleeping thing into his mouth, and running. "Sorry!" I yelled.

_We need to steal a car. Don't worry me and Austin have done it before. _Ally said. "I'm going to do it my way." I told her. _What?! _I stepped out in the street, stopping a car. I went up to the soul, "Sir, can I borrow your car, it's important." He nodded his head. I got in the car and speeded off. Ally giving me a memory.

_**I had just performed in front of a lot of people, Austin's hands on me. "I feel like I can do anything." I had said. He replied, "I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you." And his lips were on mine. We pulled apart. It felt very good, magical even, then stupid Kira came in and ruined**__**everything**__._

_You know now._ She said. "Where are we going?" I asked. _You're the one with the steering wheel, you tell me. _She said. "You tricked me! Why? I'm turning around!" _No!_ That was when the car crashed, I had loosed control of my hands. _I promised Jamie I would return. _Ally said.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is my version of The Host by Stephenie Meyer. I hope you like it. Review for the next chapter.**


	2. Getting Slapped

**Song Inspired: Together Again by Evanescence. By The Way, The italics is when Ally is talking. Wanderer will be how everyone else talks.**

* * *

**Wanderer's POV**

"Wait, where do we go?" I asked Ally. _You can go your way or my way._ I looked toward the deserted area. _Go strait, walk on the rocks, so you don't leave any foot prints._ Ally said. I walked carefully, before I left I grabbed the water bottle. _You'll need to save the water, don't want to get dehydrated._ I obeyed her.

I walked carefully on the rocks. I tried to not leave footprints. A few hours later, I started getting thirsty. _Don't drink anymore! _Ally shouted. "I can't, I need water now." I drank the rest of the water. _You should have listened to me, you'll be dehydrated before you know it._

"Why am I helping you again?" I asked. _Jamie. And Austin. You feel my love for him, I can feel you love him to. _Ally responded.

I understood. But I knew I loved Jamie more. _I feel that too. I don't understand it._ "Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been walking for hours." _I didn't know it was farther than this. _"I..." I couldn't finish, I passed out under a tree.

* * *

"Ally." I heard Uncle Dez say. I opened my eyes, saying what Ally said, "Uncle Dez, you found us." My vision was blurry, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Us. Well, isn't this a pickle." He had poured water in my mouth. I grabbed the bottle thing and drank as much as I could.

"Dez, why did you give _it_ water?" A man asked. "She was dying, Kyle." When my eyes landed on someone, Ally shouted, _Aunt Trish!_ She took full control, making me say and move toward Aunt Trish. Next thing I knew, I was smacked to the ground. "You don't full us, parasite." I held my cheek, in pain.

_She doesn't see me, she only sees you. _Ally said. Dez helped me up, putting a blindfold on me.

We started walking. Then I heard Trish say, "This isn't fair, Dezmond." Dez responded, saying, "Life isn't fair, Patricia." We kept on walking. Then Dez said, "Watch your head." I ducked. Walking more, till Dez stopped me. He took the blindfold off.

I scanned my eyes around. Then they landed on a certain someone, _Austin!_ Ally yelled, she took control. "Austin!" She started running toward him, right before she could touch him, the back of his hand hit my cheek. "Ally, you need to stop, you're going to get us killed." I whispered. _Austin's here. Austin here. He's alive. _She said in complete joy. I knew he smacked me specifically. Not Ally. It broke me heart a little.

I then heard what Austin was saying, "We're not to kill her, not yet at least. Jamie's already seen her, don't want to give the boy nightmares about Ally." Austins voice sounded hurt. I knew why, the girl he loved was taken over by a soul. I would feel hurt, too. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. No one heard me. I was being picked up, I instantly knew it was Austin.

Ally's last thought was, _At least Austin and Jamie are still alive, and soulless._ And my last word was, "Agreed." Then I drifted into the darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 2 complete! I liked this chapter. And if you thought Austin slapping 'Ally' was inappropriate, well you're wrong. He slapped Wanderer. It was not illegal either, cause the laws really don't matter anymore, since the aliens have taken over. Just to clear that up. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. And if you didn't know, I'm the author of The Cheating Game. I won't be updating for a while though. I have no idea what to do next.**

**Anyways, Review! I love your thoughts, questions, etc.**


	3. Wanderer's First Kiss

**Wanderer's POV**

I woke up, groggily. I spotted the bread. I grabbed it. Biting into it. It tasted wonderful. I stared into the hall.

_Austin_, Ally stirred. He looked like he was in pain. I hate making him feel this way.

I then heard voices. "Where is it?" I heard Kyle ask. I saw Austin get up, _Oh no, they're going to fight so they can get us._ I whispered back, "Why would they fight each other just to get to me?" Ally didn't get enough time to answer. Austin had punched Kyle in the face.

I ran out there. I screamed, "_NO! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! DON'T HURT HIM!" _I put myself between Austin and Kyle. Austin pushed me to the ground, out of his way of hurting Kyle.

Next thing I know, Ian has his hands on my throat. _Wanderer, you need to fight. Keep us both alive. _Ally said. I obeyed. I put my hand on his chest. Fighting back.

Then I hear a gunshot, there is Dez, with a gun in his hand. "Do I have to remind you that this is my place, she is my guest, and since she's my guest, you're not to kill her." Ian released his hold on my neck. Ian walked out of the room.

"Austin, we're running out of food, can you go on a raid?" Dez asked. Austin nodded his head, "Keep it away from Jamie."

Austin left.

A few hours later, I went back into the hole, as I wanted to call it. There was a hole in the ceiling. _Jamie._ I heard Ally whisper.

"You're not Ally, are you?" Jamie asked. I stared blankly, answering, "No. I'm sorry." Jamie replied, "What's your name?" I smiled. "They call me Wanderer."

He laughed. "Wanderer?" Then I heard footsteps. "Dammit, Dez. I told you to keep it away from Jamie." Dez spoke back, "You said to keep her away from Jamie, you said nothing about keeping the boy away from her."

I smiled. Austin pushed me away, "It's not Ally, Jamie." Jamie stared at Austin, "Her name is Wanderer." Austin avoided what he said, "Stay away from it."

I whispered to Ally, "What do I do or say?" _Either say you're sorry, or the truth, that I love Austin, I'm still here, that you came here with me for Austin and Jamie. _"Ally loves you, Austin." I blurted. Everyone stared at me. Austin especially. "What?" Austin hissed.

I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed. I heard Austin walk up to me, pulling my face up, forcing me to look into his eyes. I heard Dez say to Jamie, "Go, Jamie, you don't need to watch this."

"So, is Ally is there?" Austin asked. I shook my head. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? What he said next shocked me.

"If I can kiss Ally, I can kiss you, too." All of a sudden, Austins lips are on mine. My hand reached for his hair, but the other hand I didn't control was faster, punching his face.

_He's betrayed me! _Ally screamed. Then the pieces fall into place, it was a test. I whispered, "Ally, no ones betrayed you. He was testing us, making you stir."

"Ally?" He asked. I stared at him for a pretty long time. Not answering.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up! I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I certainly did. Now, next chapter will be up if I get more reviews. Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
